


夏至日

by Sauteralgylmatr1x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Sam, M/M, Mpreg, bottom!Dean, omega!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauteralgylmatr1x/pseuds/Sauteralgylmatr1x
Summary: 夏至日的一天。ABO孕期车。





	夏至日

**Author's Note:**

> *Alpha!Sam/Omega!Dean  
*ABO,mpreg,pwp  
*除了OOC都不属于我

夏至日前的一天冷气机坏了。Sam站在凳子上卸开这个大家伙的外壳查看内部，Dean在旁边拿着起子，想看看有没有能帮上忙的地方。  
“嘿，去坐下吧，我可以搞定这个。”Sam用衬衣袖子擦了一下额角。  
“不久前你才学会怎样修车，”Dean的笑意从嘴角漾进眼睛里，“而且你真应该看看你现在的蠢样子。”  
“......what？”Sam偏头去看玻璃上自己的倒影，在他没注意的时候袖子沾到了积灰，而那片污渍现在糊在他的额角，“What the hell!”  
两个人就这样站在6月的阳光下笑成一片。  
“呃，该死，有点过了。”Dean嘶嘶地抽着冷气，手扶上腰和隆起的腹底。  
Sam急忙从凳子上下来，让Dean靠在他身上以减缓他的压力和痛苦。  
“好了，这下我们有两件衣服要洗了。”Dean的手覆在Sam的手背上，轻轻地拍了拍。  
一粒汗珠顺着Dean的鬓边滑下，Sam注意到他的头发里满是细小的水珠。  
没来由的酥麻在心脏中扩散，像是草叶尖梢突然跳过一只小鹿。Sam的眼眶有些酸胀，他把Dean环在怀里吻那微红耳尖，抚摸着他已经显出弧度的小腹。  
这是某个寒冷夜晚的礼物。  
大概是圣诞节后冰雪开始融化的一天，Sam和Dean在猎魔归来的路上而Dean的发情期提前了，他们只来得及找到一个废弃的仓库，好在那里剩下的干草足够创造一个干燥温暖的环境。  
“Sammy，求你，”Dean泪湿的双眼在火光中闪烁着，“我的Alpha。”  
晃动的人影与呻吟交缠，汗水蒸腾起情欲，两种不同的信息素激烈碰撞又渐渐归于平和。  
不同于任何一次，Dean完完全全地打开了，好让Sam的结将他锁住，炽热的液体填满他那脆弱又隐秘的地方，他们从身心都感到爱和满足。  
Dean以为会如医生说的那样，因为滥用抑制剂他很难有一个孩子。  
忙碌的猎魔生活让他们都忘记了这件事，直到有一天Sam发现Dean不再趴着睡觉了。他看到Dean侧躺着护住腹部的睡姿突然像被落雷击中，马上意识到推迟了许久的发情期可能是另外一种预兆。  
争执和分歧是在所难免的，但“家”越来越像是一种实质化的存在——他们开着Impala走走停停，最终落脚的地方有很多晴天、一座木头屋子和它周围的果树们。  
冷气机发出低沉的轰鸣和一点喀啦声，夏至日早起的晨光和鸟鸣从窗帘的缝隙飘进来，Sam半梦半醒中想起4月初他们清理阁楼时在屋檐边上发现了一窝幼鸟，稀疏的灰色羽毛盖着它们粉红的皮肤，那时候Dean说——  
Dean呢？  
Sam一下子坐了起来，他旁边的床单皱巴巴的，留着一点温热和潮湿的触感，他担忧地下了床并差点穿反拖鞋，直到嗅到Dean的信息素才安心下来。  
Dean站在唯一有全身镜的阁楼里，这里被他们用来堆放杂物，而前房主留下来的有着巴洛克装饰花边的镜子因为太过“奇怪”（Dean语，这让他想起之前一些不愉快的猎魔经历）也被闲置于此。Dean看着蒙了一层灰的镜面，那里的他忧虑且迷茫。  
Dean最近的睡眠变少了，骨盆和背部时常感受到压力。他撩起T恤，凸起的腹部上有他刚刚抓挠过的红痕，胸部已经在为哺乳做着准备，时常会胀痛并正往外渗出淡黄色的液体，这些变化让他有些无措。  
“Dean，嘿，你还好吗？”  
还在神游的Dean保持着原来的姿势转了过来，而那差点让Sam射在自己的裤子里。  
Dean赤脚站在地板上，只穿着内裤和宽松的T恤，他的双手还在胸口抱着那堆撩起来的布料，深色红肿的乳尖挺立着，微微鼓胀的乳房上淌着几滴可疑的液体，而圆润的肚子里是他们的爱。  
灰白的晨光从嵌在倾斜屋顶的窗户透了进来，给Dean的周身镀了一层柔光，使他翘起的碎发看起来是那样柔软，榛绿色的眼睛看起来是那样清透。  
明明Sam才是年纪较小的那一个，此时他却觉得自己犯了罪。  
“唔，我没事，只是——”Dean才反应过来自己还抓着T恤，他把T恤拉好，两团深色水印立马在棉制的布料上显现出来。  
“该死，”Dean翻了个白眼，“我猜我需要一个胸垫。”  
Sam的下身硬得快要爆炸，信息素开始不受控制地向外逸散。他艰难地吞咽了一下才能够说话。  
“过来，让我帮你。”他把拖鞋放在Dean面前的地面上，蹲下这个动作因为逐渐苏醒的下身已经有点困难了。Dean满不在乎地在小腿上蹭了一下脚，踩进了那双鞋。  
“天啊，老兄，”Dean挑高了一边眉毛，向前贴上他弟弟宽阔的胸膛，“你闻起来像条发情的狗。”  
Sam望着他充满戏谑的漂亮眼睛，嗓子里只能发出呻吟。他感觉Dean被洇湿的那块T恤正在折磨他，哪怕Dean再说一个单词他都要弄湿自己的裤子了。  
不得不说，Dean有时候真像一个浸着蜜水的混蛋，他总是有意无意地撩开纱帘的一角，之后又残忍地置之不理。  
“你闻起来，”Sam不甘示弱地向前靠了一步，像是吻又像是嗅了一下他颈后的皮肤，“像是淌着甜酒，甘甜芬芳的液体从你的肩头流下，”他修长的手指顺着Dean肩线的衣料一路滑到了臀部，在尾椎那里摩挲，“引着你狂热的追求者溺亡于极乐。”  
“操你，斯坦福都教了什么！”Dean为他的话而颤抖，Sam正舔咬着他颈部那个象征结合的齿痕，而那双的大手正不老实地揉着他的臀部，麻痒的感觉从他们皮肤相贴的地方蔓延，一部分涌上大脑，一部分向下推起欢愉的浪潮。  
Sam夺回了自己的高地，他把Dean按在怀里，不停地顶弄起两人均已硬挺的部位。他分开那两团紧实的臀肉，用手指隔着布料在入口处揉按，并满意地发现Dean已经为他变得湿润了。  
“看看，现在是谁在发情。”  
Deam在喘息的间隙再次翻了个白眼，他挣开Sam的胳膊并把他推开了一点距离。  
“你这个强势的婊子（bitch）。”  
“就是如此爱着你这样的混蛋（jerk）。”  
他们在彼此的唇间低低地笑着，像是掠夺那样撕咬着亲吻，爱欲和热度随着手指在皮肤上点燃。  
“如果可以，我一定会骑到你尖叫出来。”Dean舔着嘴唇，他们倒回床上时也没有停止亲吻。  
“相信我，只要你打开双腿就能做到。”Sam撑在Dean的上方，沿着嘴唇亲吻到柔软的腹部。Sam爱极了Dean的肚子，也许是垃圾食品或者Omega性征的缘故，不同于经常奔跑或者持枪搏斗而线条明朗的四肢，总是覆着一层软肉。他爱他们的皮肤相贴，温热的皮肉顺着他手掌的力度下陷，而现在因为怀孕那里显出一个弧度，比以前更加温顺地贴服在Sam的掌心。  
“如此爱你。”  
“天啊，我今天说了多少次天，”Dean捂住眼睛，“Sammy girl，我要禁止你看那些煽情的肥皂剧了。”  
Sam把头抵在他的胸膛上笑着。Dean感觉那种颤动顺着皮肤进入到了胸腔，仿佛那里有一只住在铁皮桶里的兔子，当他愉快并充满爱的时候就会叮叮咣咣地跳动。  
但Dean·口是心非·Winchester，就当他是一个混蛋，永远不打算把这件事说出来。  
“好吧，我们得给你处理一下这里。”Sam的手指绕着Dean上衣处的两块湿痕画圈，而深色的范围因为他的触碰又扩散了一片。  
Dean瞪起的眼睛被快感激起了一层水雾，Sam开始脱那件T恤的时候他顺从地抬起了胳膊。当那火热的手掌直接覆上他的皮肤时，Dean呻吟出声并挺起酸胀的胸部渴求更多爱抚。  
他握住了Sam正在他身上游移的双手。  
Sam明白他的意思。他让Dean跨坐在自己的腿上，如他所愿的那样用手包着他的胸部揉捏着。男性Omega孕期才发育的胸部只鼓起了很小一点，奶白色的液体随着他的动作不断从指缝间溢出。  
“真浪费。”Sam像是自言自语地说道，他俯身吸舔着Dean挂着奶滴的乳粒，双腿顶弄起他的下身，咬着已经变成深红色的乳晕催促他流出更多甜美的液体。  
Dean的眉头因汹涌而来的快感而皱起，手指深深地插入Sam的发间像献祭一般把自己送上前去。胸前被照顾得那样好，快感不断累积，以致于囊袋和穴口擦过Sam紧实的大腿时他直接射了出来。  
Dean的下身湿得一塌糊涂，不断溢出的信息素向他的Alpha诉说着渴望。  
他在朦胧中被Sam摆成了侧躺的姿势，已经湿透的内裤被脱掉，臀缝间取而代之的是一个又热又硬的东西。  
Sam并不急着插入，他护着Dean的腹部，另一只手就着Dean腿间湿滑的液体为他服务着。  
Dean终于因为Sam不紧不慢的动作而有些恼怒，他回头瞪了一眼Sam，挑衅地看着他并用臀部磨蹭着那个微微跳动的大家伙。  
“你简直要杀了我，”Sam吻着他鼻梁间散落的雀斑，“求我。”  
Dean愤愤地咬了一下Sam带着胡茬的下巴，满是水汽的绿眼睛眯起。  
“求你。”  
Alpha浓烈的信息素像海浪一样盖下来，情欲的火星瞬间燃成大火。  
粗暴的进入让Dean四肢瘫软，泪水奔涌而出。  
Sam全部进去后迅速抽插起来，Dean扶着肚子任由Sam的大手将他打得更开，以便他布满青筋的阴茎操到更深的地方。  
Dean被顶到只能哭泣和呻吟，他向后靠着Sam宽阔的胸膛，那里是防止他迷失的依靠。而当他乞求Sam能慢一些时，换来的只是一个混着汗水与泪水味道的吻和更加凶狠的挞伐。  
“Dean，我的Omega，”Sam啃咬着Dean颈后的标记，下身又深又重地顶弄着，“为我打开吧，再一次。”  
他听见Dean呜咽了一声，甬道深处开始将他绞紧。  
Sam知道Dean为他那样做了，完完全全地打开接纳他，阴茎底端的结为此而充血胀大。  
Alpha滚烫的精液冲刷着那个隐秘的入口，Dean颤抖着承受了Sam的一切并射在了自己的肚子上。  
冷气机不知道什么时候陷入了沉寂，新换的床单搅成了乱糟糟的一片而Sam和Dean拥抱着彼此。他们十指交握，手心里是黏糊糊的汗，眼神与呼吸间是平静与舒适。  
“这就是你说的‘让我帮你’，哈？”  
“我觉得有很好帮到你。”Sam笑道，他拉起Dean的手吻着上面的关节。  
“听到了吗，”Dean向下看着自己的肚子，“爸爸说他有很好地帮忙，然而我们并不会再次相信他，对吗？”  
Sam感到心里溢满了爱，他那里住着一只喜欢跳跃的小兔子，他猜Dean那里也有一个。  
Sam·爱哭鬼·Winchester总是很难控制他的眼泪。  
“Dean，我简直没有办法爱你更多一点了。”  
Sam把脸埋在他哥哥的肩膀处，任眼泪将他们打湿。  
“拜托，如果真有你说的那样爱我，请你行行好去看看那该死的冷气机好吗？”  
Dean轻笑着拍抚Sam的后背，就像他每一次做的那样。  
“我爱你。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“我爱你。”  
“老天啊，我要再说一遍，老天啊。”  
“我爱你。”  
“啊，你这个黏人的小姑娘！”Dean拽着Sam的头发吻上了他还红肿的眼角，“没有一天不在爱你。”

END


End file.
